The Machine
by Silvermasque
Summary: Alternate ending to Marcus adn Susan Ivanova. Marcus is about to die when the owner of the life force machine interferes


The Machines

In the silent room of Med-lab One, an alien device hummed and pulsed, taking the life energy of a tall, dark-haired Ranger and giving it to the still form of the woman beside him.

"I love you" Marcus said softly as the machine took his life and transferred to Ivanova. It took all his energy to simply open his eyes to gaze on her pale, but beautiful face one last time. He tried to burn the vision of her into his memory, knowing death would come for him soon. It ached deep in his heart that he would never again speak to Susan, never watch her proud, stubborn, striking figure from across the room, never be with her to make her smile again. But he was doing what his heart commanded of him. He could not live with her, but he could never live without her.

"Well finally," a strange, musical voice snapped, Marcus felt his body getting lighter, and he struggled his eyes open again.

"It's too late," he croaked, "You can't change anything now. I love her."

"No, as a matter of fact it's not too late, and yes, I can change something."

The voice didn't seem to have a body, it just came from the air around him. But it held a power in its lilting speech, a musical quality that made his veins fizz, although that could just be his body shutting down. Gently a soft, invisible, touch brushed against Susan's lips, sending a rush of life into her. Marcus lay frozen as the same touch, like a pair of soft warm lips, touched gently to his. Sending the same spark of life into him.

"I wont let you unplug me." He whispered hoarsely, "I wont let her die."

"Oh for the love of… she's not going to die." The voice answered snippily, then in a much quieter tone to Ivanova. "Wake up."

Susan sighed and her eyelids fluttered open. Marcus turned to look at her, hoping upon hope that he could look into her glorious eyes just once more before he died.

"Would you stop that!" the voice cried in exasperation, "The both of you!"

"Wh- what's going on?" Susan whispered, her eyes blinking then focusing on Marcus' face, "M- Marcus?"

"Yes," he whispered back, exultant. It had worked he could now die content.

"For Heavens sake!" the voice cried, "Neither of you will be dying until I say so! So stop thinking that you will, because you're only making my job harder."

"Who are you?" Susan asked, struggling to sit up. Marcus tried to grab her to push her back down, but she simply clutched his shoulder and pulled herself upright. Breathing deeply, she left her hand on his shoulder, which Marcus somehow found the strength to cover with his own.

"Let her sit up," the voice commanded, "I've halted any and all damage that could be done to your systems right now, so your fairly safe."

Marcus looked at Ivanova and saw her staring at him, then at the machine, to which they were both attached.

"Marcus..?" she asked, "What is this thing?"

Marcus opened his mouth, a whole range of unpleasant possibilities and explanations opening up before him. For a moment he wished he had died before this.

"Marcus Cole you do that again and I swear I'm going to become very unpleasant." The voice told him, "And to answer your questions Susan, the machine is mine, it's a healer, and I… am its maker, my name is Selenai."

A shimmer began to grow in the air before them, a green and gold swirl that chased itself around in a dizzying spiral in front of them. Marcus realised that Ivanova was gripping his fingers tightly, he ran his thumb along her hand reassuringly. She glanced at him with an ominous look that promised "Later."

The swirl began to grow, solidifying and breaking away to outline a tall humanoid figure it swirled faster and faster, settling into its final shape with a last shimmer.

A tall, golden skinned being stood before them, skin glowing softly in the pale light around them. She was clearly female, if her gentle curves were anything to go by. Her bare feet were placed in a dancers' pose, her head was slightly tilted to one side, and her hands were placed on her hips. Her medieval style gown was made of the same shimmer from which she had appeared. A full skirt that hung softly to her ankles was of the purest emerald green, and was edged with gold, which gleamed of its own accord, and shone from the cuffs of the long green bell sleeves and edge of the scoop neckline and hood, which was pulled up over her head. The entire dress looked like it was made of flames, or leaves. It was hard to tell, Marcus decided.

"If you two are quite done with all thoughts of dying for the moment, we might just get down to business." Selenai told them.

"What kind of business are we talking here?" Susan demanded, "I thought I was about to die, then this one," she jerked her head at Marcus, "hooked me up to this contraption, and all of a sudden you're here. Now what exactly is going on?"

Selenai reached up and pulled back her hood, her golden skin glowed under perfectly raised eyebrows and a wealth of golden hair, her eyes were a perfect green and had a determined look in them, while her golden mouth was turned in a wry, but mischievous smile.

"Under normal circumstances, Marcus would have died whilst saving a life." Selenai answered, "I am bound to this machine the same way that Draal below on Epsilon Three is bound to his. I have felt every time this machine has been used, and who has used it, I carry some small part of each of them with me. If Marcus had used this machine on any other, or any other being given their life for you, Susan, things would have progressed as normal. But the two of you together…" she paused giving them a quirky smile, "There is Fate, Destiny, and Love tangled up between the two of you, and therefore, I was forced to intervene."

"Why?" Ivanova demanded, "What's so special between the two of us that is going to affect the universe so much?"

"You will both be one of the changing factors in history as far as Draal or I can see it." Selenai replied, "Without the two of you, life as we know it has little hope of survival. And Susan, please refrain from hiding your thoughts and emotions in here. No one else will be disturbing us and I can take your thoughts just as easily as picking a flower, so there is no point in shielding what you have already admitted to yourself." She paused, "Which reminds me, before we progress any further, will the two of you share a kiss please?"

"What?" Susan choked, blushing. Selenai sighed,

"It must be done," she said pointedly, "The life I'm giving you now is flowing out again just as fast unless the two of you will kiss and seal the life within you."

"A kiss?" Marcus croaked,

"Unless you want your virginity gone Marcus, yes," Selenai replied, folding her arms, "Now get on with it, I'm getting bored and we don't have time for dinner and a movie."

Marcus and Susan both, looked at one another, and blushed simultaneously. Marcus gently squeezed Susan's hand, she glanced down at their entwined fingers, then up at him.

"Well if it's all completely necessary," she tried to joke, a slight catch in her voice and her heart in her eyes.

"Of course," Marcus murmured.

Hesitantly they leaned towards one another. Eyes closed, Susan brushed her trembling lips against Marcus's, she was surprised to find them softer and warmer than she expected. Licking her lips, she touched them to Marcus's again, this time she pressed a little harder, and felt the Ranger respond.

Marcus kissed Ivanova's sweet, spicy lips, feeling his body tingle at her touch. Deepening the kiss, he felt as if some barrier within them had come down, they would never be separate again. He raised his hand and ran it through her chestnut hair, its silky feeling teased and tantalized him, he felt Susan reach up into his own hair, grabbing a fistful to pull him against her, they held one another tightly, lips never parting, sharing through some deeper bond, all the things that they had always longed to hear.

Selenai watched them, shaking her head slightly at the foolish lengths humans would go to, to conceal true feelings, and yet without words far more could be expressed. Noting the awkwardness that Marcus was experiencing due to Susan's neck brace, she decided to change things. Holding out her hand she snapped her fingers, the brace around Susan's neck shimmered away and materialized in her hands, she looked at it with a frown then casually tossed it behind her.

The sound made both Marcus and Susan jump, breaking away from one another to look at her, embarrassed. Selenai smiled at them,

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked, "I appreciate it, you know, I've been giving you some of my own life, but now its sealed within you and will keep replenishing itself for a time."

"How long?" Ivanova croaked, still breathing hard, Selenai's eyes went distant for a moment, "A full day, at least, as long as the two of you don't think about dying again."

"Only one day?" Marcus asked, twisting Susan's fingers in his own.

"Closer to two, if you spend most of your time together," Selenai suggested helpfully, "During which time, you will have a choice to make."

"What kind of choice?" Susan asked, resting her head on Marcus's shoulder, he gently wrapped his other arm around her and she sighed into his chest.

"A choice which will affect the future of the known universe, and also most of which isn't known." Selenai smiled, "Doesn't it make you so happy to know that you're so important?"

The twin looks of incredulousness that met her gaze made her throw her head back and laugh peal on peal of musical chiming laughter. Marcus and Susan shared a worried look.

"The choice you have is this," she told them once her laughter had subsided, "Marcus if you chose to die for Susan, she will fight her battles to make you proud. You will be dead, but she will be stronger. Susan if you die for Marcus, the battles he will fight will be to make you proud."

Marcus and Susan looked deeply at one another.

"So they're our only options?" Susan asked, tears welling in her eyes, she clutched Marcus hand for support and felt his arm tighten around her.

"I wont lose you again," he murmured into her hair, kissing her forehead. Selenai saw this and smiled.

"Thankfully there is a third way," she told them, "and that is a shared life, the successes you may gain are far greater, but your chances of failure are also far increased. Also, if one of you should perish, the other shall do so as well." She paused, "Should you wish some time to discuss this, I can give you the day I promised, but I will need your answer soon." She smiled briefly and her eyes went distant, "There is some one coming who will wish to see you," she said, "I shall allow him entry now."

The Med-lab doors hissed open and Dr Franklin burst in at a dead run. He skidded to a halt when he saw Marcus and Susan sitting, arms wrapped around one another, both awake, his eyes travelled from them to Selenai, who stood smiling in a shimmer of golden perfection.

"What the hell…" he muttered, he focused on the only thing he could fall back on at that point, his medical profession.

"How can the two of you both still be alive?" he demanded, "not to mention conscious, its not even possible."

"That would be my fault, Doctor," Selenai said, stepping up to touch his arm, he stared at her, open mouthed "The machine is mine, I am bound to it, I was forced to take action when these two were hooked up to my machine, they have an important part to play in the future, that I could not allow to be jeopardized." She looked at Marcus and Susan, "I can give you unnoticed passage back to Susan's quarters," she said, "I get the feeling a Med-lab is not the best of places to be discussing such matters."

"Oh no, no, no, no" Franklin said, crossing his arms, "No one is going anywhere until I get some real answers."

"Let them go Stephen," a new voice broke in, "They need some time alone,"

All four heads in the room swivelled to look at the glowing figure of Draal. The Minbari hologram smiled pleasantly at them, and held his arms out to Selenai,

"My dear, you were splendid." He told the musical voiced alien. Selenai smiled, rushing to Draal to return his embrace. Even though he was a hologram, she somehow managed to hug him properly.

"Draal..." Stephen shook his head, this day was getting to weird for him.

"Its alright Stephen," Susan told him, "this has to be done, and soon."

"Ah, good. We are all agreed then?" Draal smiled again, releasing Selenai.

"Do you feel strong enough to walk?" she asked them, they nodded.

"Just one question," Susan asked, "How exactly do you propose to hide us?"

"That's easy," Selenai shrugged, she frowned for a moment then smiled, Franklin gave a start as Marcus and Susan both shimmered and disappeared.

"What did you do?" he demanded,

"I cloaked them," Selenai replied, "I will be visible, but they wont be."

"You mean you can't see us?" Ivanova's voice floated out of nowhere.

"Isn't that interesting…" Marcus mused.

"Don't even think about it Marcus." Ivanova commanded.

"Yes Commander," he replied.

"Right…" Franklin shook his head, "And how exactly will you be hiding, your fairly conspicuous you know."

Selenai smiled, "You know, on occasion, I have come to notice that, doctor. But I'm afraid I wont be hiding myself, I have any number of disguises instead." She held out her arms and a look of concentration crossed her golden face. Then she began to change.

First the shining glow she emitted seemed to shrink back into her, then her skin went from a golden glow, to a pale cream, a shade darker than Ivanova's, her golden wealth of hair retracted into her head until it brushed just past her shoulders, then darkened to a rich auburn brown, streaked with blonde. Her slim figure shrank slightly then blossomed gently into voluptuous curves, a mole grew on her left cheek, and a sprinkle of freckles appeared on her nose. Her lips grew fuller and a soft rose colour bloomed in them. Her dress swirled around her and slipped into a pair of pale denim jeans and a simple black T-shirt. When the transformation was complete, a medium height, freckled, generously curved, smiling brunette of about seventeen, stood looking at them through Selenai's deep green eyes. "No one will notice me like this." She said confidently.

"Except about every male aged fifteen to twenty-five on the station." Susan muttered.

Selenai shrugged, "That's alright,"

She looked at Marcus and Susan, seeming able to see through their shield easily, "Shall we go?"

Franklin was staring at Selenai in awe,

"How did you do that?" he wondered amazedly. Selenai dazzled him with a straight-toothed grin through quick-to-smile lips.

"I am bound to this machine," she explained, "For anyone who is attached to it, I carry a copy of their DNA patterns, I have about two thousand individuals from over two hundred and forty different species floating around in my system, I can assume any of their bodies easily."

"You'll have to explain this to me sometime," Franklin murmured, his eyes coming alight, "The information your carrying could be invaluable. Two hundred and forty species…" he trailed off dreamily.

"Two hundred and forty three, actually," Selenai corrected, "Including Centauri, Pak mar'an, Narn, Drazi, Shaloms, Minbari and even a Vorlon, that I exchanged information with on their home world."

"Vorlon?" Franklin gasped,

"Yes," Selenai answered, "But I'm afraid I took a vow not to assume that form," Franklin looked disappointed, and she paused. "I took no such vow for the other two hundred and forty two," she offered. "If you're curious, I can even link the DNA patterns into the Babylon medic systems." The look of delight she was rewarded with made her laugh.

How do you get to so many places," Franklin was afire with curiosity, Selenai laughed again.

"I go wherever my machine goes," she answered, "Though I must admit, I never had such a smorgasbord of beings since I came to this station." She bowed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I really think I should take these two out of here before they wander off on their own without the shield."

Selenai led the two down the corridors of Babylon 5 to Ivanova's quarters, "You only need to call my name and I will appear for you," she told them, halting at the door, "and I would advise you not to leave unless I am here to hide you." With a final nod, she turned and left.

Susan slid the door open, and Marcus followed her inside. When the door hissed shut, she turned to face him, his face was darkened in the shadows of the room, and she could sense the nervousness in both of them.

"Sus-"

"Marc-"

They both stopped, Marcus gestured, "You first."

"Marcus," Susan stopped, having no idea what to say, "You were willing to die for me, no one else I know would ever have done that. Not for me."

The emotion in her was rising and she stepped up and slapped him, his eyes glazed over in shock and pain.

"That was the most stupid thing anyone could ever do!" she shouted, "What the hell were you thinking!" She grabbed his shoulders, "If you ever, ever, do that again, I swear I'll… I'll…"

She looked at him, just waiting for whatever she would do to him, ready to take it, and the rage within her collapsed.

"I swear I'll kill you," she murmured, grabbing a fistful of his dark hair behind his neck and pulling him down to kiss him fiercely.

"Susan," Marcus panted, when they finally broke apart, "I want you to know, if all I have is a day left, I want to spend it with you."

"Marcus..." Susan whispered, she began to cry, burying her head in his shoulder, "Why do you have to be so…so…so right."

"Shhh…" Marcus murmured, stroking her hair, she laughed quietly, and brought her head up to look at him again.

"If a day is all we have," she said, in a teary, but steady voice, "then I think there is something we have to attend to don't we?"

She reached up and kissed him again, slipping her arms under his Ranger tunic to unbutton his shirt. Marcus realised what she meant and with a sudden movement scooped her up and into his arms. Susan slipped her arms around his neck, still kissing him deeply as he navigated around her furniture and into her bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, and gazed into her glorious face.

"I love you," they whispered together, then stared at one another in shock, before bursting out laughing. Still laughing, Susan reached up and pulled Marcus down with her onto the bed, quickly finding his mouth, she let any worries slip away as she lay there with the man she loved, and who loved her back.

They lay entwined together on Susan's bed. Wrapped in one another's arms, Susan slept lightly on Marcus's bare chest, he gazed down at her in wonder, her chestnut curls draped across his shoulders.

"Susan," the name slipped out of his mouth without thinking, she stirred and opened her eyes to look up into his. Wide and dark, there was no hint of the rigid discipline she usually enforced behind them, "Marcus?" she whispered, curving to snuggle closer to him.

"Susan will you marry me?" that also came out without thought. She stiffened momentarily against him, and he cursed himself silently in Minbari, then she relaxed against him again and gently kissed his cheek.

"Of course," she whispered to him, before sliding up to kiss him again.

Hand in hand, Marcus and Susan slipped through the Med-lab doors just as Dr Franklin was transferring the last of the DNA sequences from Selenai, returned to her golden, glowing form and sitting perched on one of the benches, to the computer.

"I'll just go check these got to the other Medlabs," he said distractedly, "You know this really is amazing." She waved him out with a smile, as he wandered out the door, not even noticing Marcus and Susan waiting there. Selenai looked up and smiled at them standing together, "I see you've made your decision." She said.

"We have." Marcus answered, "We want the shared life."

"I thought as much," Selenai replied, slipping off the bench she had been sitting on. She looked carefully at Susan, her eyes going momentarily distant, then suddenly very wide.

"Well that was unexpected," she murmured to herself, then her smile became mischievous. "You didn't really have any choice left anyway. I couldn't have let either of you die. Oh, and you have my congratulations."

"How did you…" Marcus looked puzzled, and even a little ashamed, "Is this one of those girl things then? You can tell when someone is getting married?"

Selenai raised her eyebrows

"Your getting married?" she asked, "Oh, well my congratulations for that too."

"Why was there no choice left?" Susan asked, then she frowned at the glowing girl.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" she accused.

"No actually," Selenai replied, "It could have gone whichever way. What I hadn't expected was what would happen when the two of you were left alone." She stopped, "Well come to think of it I had expected one part, but the other caught me completely by surprise." She gave them a very mischievous smile, "Maybe I'm just a big old softie, but no child deserves growing up without both parents."

"Child?…" Ivanova whispered, going white, she looked down at her abdomen, then at Marcus who looked in a similar state of shock. "A baby? Our baby? But…" she trailed off, going even paler, "Just then? But I … I …"

It was at that moment, Susan Ivanova, Commander of Babylon 5, Voice of the Resistance, hard-bitten, proud, strong, brave, beautiful, and everything that Marcus Cole loved, fainted dead away, caught just in time by Marcus before she hit the Medlab floor.

Marcus looked at Selenai concernedly, she shrugged, "She'll be fine, Marcus" she assured him, then grinned "Or dare I say, Dad."

"Don't start," he begged, picking Susan up carefully. He carried her over to the closest bed and laid her down, smoothing her hair away from her face with a caressing hand. Selenai stood behind him, looking carefully at his face. Then she reached up and pulled the hair away from Marcus's neck to reveal several rapidly purpling bruises. Marcus looked at her quickly, and she raised her eyebrows.

"You two were busy," she murmured wickedly. Irritated, Marcus batted her hand away and returned to his contemplation of Susan's face.


End file.
